


Crossed Lines

by Traw



Series: His Anchor [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-O (1968)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 16:34:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3141248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traw/pseuds/Traw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Did he regret what they had just done? Hell NO! He wanted to take the younger man in his arms again, to draw him close, to tell him he much he loved him and make love to him again. But his heart sunk after a quick side-ward glance at his Second-In-Command warned him that maybe Danny did...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossed Lines

They had crossed the line. Hell, the line had not only been crossed, they had erased it. But he would deal with that little detail later, what was more important now was the silent man who was lying beside him, staring up at the ceiling. 

Did he regret what they had just done? Hell NO! He wanted to take the younger man in his arms again, to draw him close, to tell him he much he loved him and make love to him again. But his heart sunk after a quick side-ward glance at his Second-In-Command warned him that maybe Danny did and for the first time in his life, Steve McGarrett was uncertain of just what to say or what to do.

“Steve…”

The soft behest of his name caught him by surprise and he rolled over to find Danny watching him. His breath caught in his throat as he saw a hint of apprehension… or was it fear… in the younger man’s pacific blue eyes. 

“Please let me talk,” Danny begged before Steve was able to utter a word. McGarrett nodded woodenly, fearful of Danno’s reaction to what they had just done, as Danny sat up in the bed and nervously ran his hand over his hair. “I... I have never…never done what we just did…with a man,” he rushed on, blushing as he stumbled nervously over his words. “I …um…I have only ever made love to women. I have never wanted to or even thought about making love with another man, not…not until I met you.” His blush deepened and he was unable to look at Steve as he admitted softly, “I …I love you, Steve.”

“I love you too, Danny Williams, with all my heart.” Steve whispered as he pulled Danny into an embrace and kissed him hard.


End file.
